


RWAY of Light

by BlackwoodPinetree



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwoodPinetree/pseuds/BlackwoodPinetree
Summary: How would the story have been if Adam Taurus had joined Beacon, and Blake Belladonna stayed in the White Fang?I don't own RWBY, or anything else, I am merely writing a fanfic.please support the official release.
Relationships: Adam Taurus & Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 6





	1. From Shadows

The pale moonlight illuminated the alley of the storage complex, aided by the light fixtures that ran along the side of the building. Four individuals, all wearing bandanas over their faces, and a black wolf head with a ring around it symbol on their backs, three males, one female, each having some form of animal trait, a tail or a set of ears, walked down the alley and stopped at a set of breakers, alongside a door. Above the door was written “Dust Processing.” One of the individuals opened one of the breakers and flipped a few switches to cut power to the building, signaled by the lights turning off.

“Alright, and you said no cameras?” one asked, as they closed the breaker. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure there aren’t…” the second tried to answer before he was cut off. “’ Pretty sure’? you work here.” The woman said turning attention to the worker. “I work in labor; I’m not even allowed near processing.” The worker defended himself. “This doesn’t feel right” the final would-be thief said, as he shook his head. The others shared his hesitation, looking slightly ashamed of their actions thus far. “Maybe we should just leave?” the worker said while he shrugged his shoulders.

“No.” a voice spoke from down the alley, a figure walked towards them, their shadow grew across the wall, before shrinking back onto the ground as they walked into view. “It’s time we stood up for ourselves.” The figure continued. “Blake.” the woman said. “Our kind’s been beaten, murdered, treated like dogs. Taking this dust is only illegal in the eyes of the same people that call us animals.” Blake said as she placed a white and black samurai mask over her nose and mouth. “Yeah, you’re right. Hey, what’s with the custom mask? Kind of makes you look like a Grimm” one of the thieves asked. Blake closed her amber eyes, as she stepped forward, as she continued to speak. “We may not want them to know who we are, but we should make sure they never forget what we looked like.” Blake said as she walked up to the door. The thieves all look at each other for a moment, as Blake reached for her Gambol Shroud, “now” she said cutting through the door’s lock off, “It’s time we got what we deserve.” Black finished as she opened the door. All the thieves ran into the “Dust Processing” building.

(Scene change)

Gunfire rang through the sunny forest as a small convoy of trucks was fired upon, one of the drivers jumped out and hid behind the truck, hoping the firefight would be over fast, alongside his comrades. The members of the white fang were pinned down, not sure of what to do, simply hoping someone had an idea on how to get away. “Please! We are just trying to pass through!” a man called out while standing from cover but ducked back down after a bullet hit the windshield next to his head.

“you animals passed through the wrong town!” called back the leader of the attacking group, his revolver aimed at the White Fang leader, Ghira, who lifted back up from his cover behind the trucks. “There’s no need for violence!” Ghira called out, only to be shot in his hand by the leader’s revolver. Ghira grunted in pain as his aura protected him from the major damage. Sienna Khan, a tiger Faunus, looked at a young man with red/brown hair, around nineteen years old, wearing a black eye-patch with red markings on it, this was Adam Taurus, a bull Faunus, Sienna nodded, giving Adam the go-ahead to fight back against the attackers.

Adam sprang into action. Jumping over the front of the truck, Adam ran toward the nearest human, who tried to use a machete to hit Adam with, only to have the machete knocked from his hands by Adam’s Wilt before Adam jumped and kicked the man in the head, knocking him to the ground. Adam blocked a shot from a woman nearby, once again using Wilt to defend himself as he flipped and kicked off a tree past the woman landing between her and a second woman, Adam spun Wilt blocking another shot from the first woman, sheathed Wilt in Blush and blocked again, not fully unsheathing Wilt as he blocked another attack from the second woman. Adam bolted forward knocking the first woman into a tree, knocking her out. Sienna helped Ghira back to his feet as they watched Adam block another attack from the second woman by slicing it with Wilt, before jumping forward and sweep her legs, only to kick her mid-air and spin kicking her into the ground, knocking her out. Another man started shooting his twin revolvers at Adam, only to have Adam dodge the bullets as he ran at the man jumping to a tree, using it as a springboard to kick the man in the head, knocking him out too. Adam started to block more bullets using Wilt as he ran toward the assailant. Adam sheathed Wilt in Blush before he pointed the hilt of his sword at the woman shooting at him, pulling the trigger on Blush’s handle firing his sword, hilt first, into the attacker’s stomach, bouncing off and spinning into the air back into Adam’s hand as he blocked another attack. Adam walked forward as he blocked each bullet fired at him. Finally kicking the shooter. While Adam walked over to check if the man was knocked how, the leader of the attacking group ran at Ghira, who had just recovered fully and had stood up again, firing wildly. Adam acted, unsheathing Wilt while activating his semblance, but he made a mistake, he missed. While he wanted to simply disable the gun, Adam ended up using Moonslice on the man himself, killing him instantly.

Adam stared at the blood that was now splattered across the side of one of the trucks, his focus shifted to the corpse that lay sprawled out on the ground. Ghira walked out from behind the trucks, seeing the bloody mess that lay before him. “You’re all freaks!” called on the former female attackers as they all ran away. Adam looked away from Ghira. “That wasn’t necessary,” Ghira said. “I…I didn’t” Adam started but was interrupted by Ghira as he continued talking, “This is the very reason they think they can treat”, “Ghira” Sienna now interrupted her leader, “He saved your life, he’s a hero” she continued. Adam stayed quiet as the other white fang members all started to agree with Sienna, his only response was to lower his head, in shame.

(Scene change)

Adam stood atop a building as the sun set into the trees, contemplating everything, it had only been a few months since the incident, but he had opened the floodgates, and now a close friend of his was going down a path he had tried to steer them away from. “Adam,” Blake said as she walked into view, Adam did not turn to face her. “Adam, it had to be done.” Blake said as she walked to Adam’s side, her amber eyes staring at the eye-patch. “the humans have to pay for what they’ve done to our kind, to you.” Blake said as she now stood in front of Adam. “Blake, I know your heart is in the right place, but you can’t do this anymore. We can’t become what they think we are.” Adam said, his visible blue eye staring into Blake’s amber eyes.

The sun was halfway below the horizon. Blake sighed. “Adam, I just can’t let all that has happened to go unpunished, but I’m worried you’re losing faith, in me, in our cause.” Blake explained. “I’m not, but this is going too far. You can’t let your quest for justice blind you to what’s right.” Adam responded. “We are doing what’s right. You cannot abandon our cause like my parents did. We will win this crusade. The humans that hurt us will pay” Blake spoke as she walked away, leaving Adam to return to his thoughts, all of which pushed him to one conclusion. One he would have to act on when he could, but he could not abandon Blake. He had to try one more time to get through to her. He could only hope Blake would listen.

(Scene change)

Sienna’s Cerberus whip flew into an Atlas security drone, its metallic grey armor either not standing up to the force and crumbling, or their clunky movements led to ineffective fighting. Sienna pulled her whip back, spinning to hit another drone behind her, knocking it off balance, before cutting it in two. Another drone charged Sienna, its blade arm raised to attack, only to have its head cut from its shoulders as Sienna continued to dice through the drones, her whip dancing and bending through the air. Sienna smiled as another drone showed up, she ran straight at it, jumping onto its chest, and using it as a springboard, launching herself over Adam and Ilia who were fighting more drones themselves, helping Ilia with the one she was fighting. Sienna then sent one of the dust infused blades on her Cerberus whip into a drone that was further down the hall, causing it to overheat and blast its own arms off as it attempted to charge her. More drones approached, activating their machinegun attachments from their forearms, the red glow of their visors locked onto the White Fang members. The drones opened fire, killing one of the White Fang as Adam spun Wilt to deflect the onslaught of bullets, giving Ilia time to rush forward and attack the drones while their focus was on Adam. One by one the drones fell as Ilia cut through them without fail, ending her attack by stabbing through the chest of a bladed drone electrocuting it. Adam raced past her, cutting through three more blade drones, each of them falling to pieces as Adam sheathed Wilt in Blush. Adam refocused on the incoming drones, firing Wilt into the head of one, disorienting it as he jumped and used the drone as leverage to push himself further ahead and kick Wilt into the head of a second drone.

Atlas personnel ran through a door as it opened, readying their rifles as the lights changes from blue to red. The Atlas soldiers opened fire, leaving the White Fang to duck for cover, Ilia being dragged by Sienna while Adam ran for the other side of the archway. Sienna and Adam looked at each other, trying to come up with a plan and, as if on cue, a smoke grenade filled with tear gas landed at their feet primed to blow. The grenade went off, releasing a plume of smoke and gas, as the White Fang members coughed. The Atlas soldiers let their guard down for a moment, until they heard footsteps start coming closer through the fog the grenade created. Adam and Sienna ran out from the smoke, crossing paths to now be opposite from their starting points, as Sienna leaped from the wall as she swung her Cerberus whip around one of the soldier’s weapons, pulling it from his grasp and flinging it around, using it to further disarm her opponents. Adam used Wilt’s handle to strike a soldier, followed by a kick to another that got behind him. Adam swung Wilt, blocking more bullets as the rest of the White Fang members recovered from the tear gas. Adam and Sienna continued to fight the soldiers, Sienna spun her whip around one man’s neck chocking him, before sending one of the blades on Cerberus flying into the nozzle of another soldier’s gun, the ice dust activating upon impact, freezing the weapon completely as she used the rest of her whip to pull the man’s leg out from under him. Adam was fighting one of the soldiers that had lost their rifle, opting to fist fight Adam, only to meet the tail end of Blush when Adam knocked him out. Adam sheathed Wilt and walked forward “Sienna” he said as he turned to see her about to kill one of the soldiers “let’s focus on the mission, shall we?” he finished, turning back to the door and walking away, his back to the other White Fang members.

(Scene change)

Crimson leaves fluttered to the ground, dancing through the air as the soft breeze carried them. The forest felt empty, and almost unending, with nothing but trees seemingly going on forever, a white mist lay across the ground, hiding the leaves. Adam stood in a clearing, staring at his blade, he was contemplating what he was about to do, wondering if it were the right chose, if Blake would listen. Returning Wilt to Blush, he walked to a small bunch of rocks Blake was sitting on as she watched the leaves fall. “Blake.” Adam said, gaining her attention “It’s time.” He finished as Blake nodded, putting on her black and white Samurai mask. The two began to run towards their objective, kicking up leaves as they did, until they reached a cliff side, one that overlooked a railway line. As they arrived the blaring sound of a train horn echoed from below. The two looked down, seeing a train start to race past them, blaring its horn again. Blake was the first to jump, followed only moments later by Adam. They slid down the side of the cliff, red orange dust getting pulled from the ground as they prepped to jump to the speeding train, holding the hilts of their blades. Adam launched himself to the train’s roof, using Wilt to cut into it and stop himself from being thrown off, Blake doing the same. Once they regained their balance the two ran along the top of the train cars, stopping at a hatch that led inside one. Adam cut the lock off, opening the hatch. Blake jumped into the open hatch, Adam following suit.

Upon landing, Adam noticed his leg tripped a small laser. “Guess we do this the hard way” Blake said, looking over her shoulder at Adam “Is there ever an easy way?” he retorted. Numerous drones that lined the walls of the car illuminated with a neon red light, turning their attention to the two intruders a face plate came down, signifying the drones were ready to fight. The two stood from their crouched position, readying their weapons. The drones’ forearms spun as they equipped the gnus built into them. “Intruder.” was stated as they aimed their machineguns, “Identify yourself.” One commanded. Adam remained silent, before firing Wilt from Blush disorienting the drone before he dashed forward, grabbing Wilt cutting through the neck and torso of the drone before it could regain its balance. The drones looked at each other for a moment, before drawing their own blades and rushing Blake from behind, her amber eyes looked tired and bored, as if what were happening was nothing more than a menial task. Activating her semblance, she kicked off from the ground dodging two drones’ blades, simultaneously cutting through the torsos of the drones.

Blake dashed back to Adam as he sliced through another drone. Blake tripped one drone as Adam shot multiple behind her. The two started to switch between blocking and attack, when Adam stopped a sword, Blake cut through the droid, when Blake deflected a bullet, Adam returned fire, with far more accuracy. A gunner drone opened fire from the far end of the car, opting for a ranged attack rather than close quarters. Adam used Wilt to deflect and block the barrage, as Blake ran forward blocking any bullets that would hit her, when she was close enough Blake cut the gunner drone down, followed by cutting through the chest of a blade drone, splitting Gambol Shroud into its two halves to cut the legs off another drone before flipping onto its back and shooting it, causing it to explode and send her further ahead, landing crouched Blake darted forward to strike another drone. Using her semblance to push off, Blake continued slaughtering the drones. When Blake kicked the final drone into the air, Adam jump-kicked it through the door of the car, opening it for them to pass.

Once outside more drones started to swarm. “let’s do this” Adam called as he ran forward. Adam knocked two drones over and kicked them into the air allowing Blake cut through them and knock them back to the ground where Adam finished the attack by giving one wide swing sending the pieces of the drones flying back. Blake threw Gambol Shroud, sending it past many of the drones, using the ribbon attached to the hilt to pull the trigger sending it spinning and slicing through the drones it had just flown past. Blake continued this pattern of attack, using Gambol Shroud’s gun form and ribbon to attack at a distance, releasing a flurry of strikes and sending any charging drones to the scrap yard. Adam sliced through the drones on the flat bed, making his way past them with Blake close behind. Blake and Adam continued to combo strike the various drones, finally making it to the next car.

Adam opened one of the crates revealing the dust they were sent to steal. “Bingo” Adam said as he looked over the cargo. “I’ll head to the next car, you set the charges” Blake said turning to leave. “and the crew members?” Adam asked closing the crate. “What about them?” Blake asked looking over her shoulder. The car creaked and groaned, both Adam and Blake turned to face the cause of the noise. From the shadows on the ceiling crawled the culprit. A large grey and red four-legged drone landed in front of the two and primed its cannons. “there’s no end to these things is there?” Adam asked as he dodged the now relentless firing of the drone’s cannons. Blake charged the robot, attempting to strike its head, only for it to swat her away. The spider-bot towered over Blake as she lay disoriented on the floor, ready to finish the job, until Adam let lose a barrage of slashes pushing the spider-bot back enough to grab Blake and moving her away from the robot’s range as best he could in the enclosed space. Blake quickly got back to her feet “we need to move.” Adam said as he sheathed Wilt. “we can take it” Blake responded. “Not what I meant!” Adam raised his voice as he reached to block with wilt as the spider-bot combined its cannons to form one super cannon, charged and ready to fire. “oh...” was Blake’s only retort as she realized what Adam was talking about.

The spider-bot fired its mega-cannon sending Adam and Blake flying through the wall and onto the next flat bed. Adam and Blake got to their feet reestablishing their bearings as the spider-bot climbed from the previous car onto the flat bed. “We’re gonna have to use the charges” Adam said tossing a small packet to Blake “are you sure?” she asked, “just do it, I’ll draw its fire.” Adam answered as he rushed the spider-bot, stopping it from attacking. Blake used her semblance to get close, planting the bomb on one of the main cannons before jumping back with Adam following her. The spider-bot switched to charge its mega-cannon, moving the bomb to be right in the center. “Get down” Adam called as he bolted for cover, Blake listening and following suit. The spider-bot tried to fire the mega-cannon, only to set off the bomb blowing it to pieces. Blake stood back up, looking around for Adam, who was standing on the next flat bed. “Adam.” she said as she noticed his tight grip on Wilt. “Blake, I’m sorry, but I can’t risk innocent lives. The White Fang is going down a path I cannot follow.” Adam admitted, “It’s not too late, come with me, we can leave that destructive way of life behind.” He continued. “You’re…abandoning us, Adam, you promised me you wouldn’t abandon our revolution, that you wouldn’t cower like my parents did!” Blake yelled, anger swelling from her throat. “Blake, justice is blind. Killing people that have done nothing wrong is not justice, it is just mindless slaughter. Please, Blake, come with me.” Adam pleaded as he reach his free hand out. “You are a coward, a coward that can’t do what must be done!” Blake screamed as she reached for Gambol Shroud. Adam lowered his hand, and swung Wilt, cutting the train cars free from each other. “I’m sorry Blake. Goodbye.” was the last thing Adam said as the cars became further and further apart. Blake screamed in furry, but her cries were only faint echoes to Adam, who hung his head low. Blake did not listen.

(End of Ch.1: To Be Continued)


	2. This will be the Day

“Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man’s brief existence to the void. However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man’s passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, “Dust”. Nature’s wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow’s absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone…darkness will return.”

A dim alleyway was not the dwelling of do-gooders, not in the hours the shattered moon called home, for from its shadows stepped five men, four dressing in black and red suits with red sunglasses and black fedoras, the fifth, dressed in a long white overcoat, black dress pants, a matching pair of gloves, a grey ascot around his neck, with a black bowler hat that had a red ribbon around it that pressed his orange hair down, causing his bangs to cover over one of his forest-green eyes. His cane in hand, a puff of his cigar, and a sinister smirk across his face, the group walked down the road, people gasping and making way. This was Roman Torchwick.

“So, you may prepare your guardians…build your monuments to a so-called ‘free world’…but take heed: there will be no victory in strength.”

“But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you’ve long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.”

The group walked into the store, Dust till Dawn, a small bell chimed, the walls lined with pipes filled with different colors of Dust. Different crystals lay in a cabinet on display. The men looked around as they walked up to the counter. As the leader stepped up to the Shopkeep he tapped some ash off his cigar. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?” as Roman asked one of his goons aimed a gun at the shopkeep, who raised his hands in defense.   
“Please, just take my Lien and leave!” he pleaded.   
“Shhhh, calm down, we’re not here for your money,” Roman said, shushing the shopkeep. “Grab the dust.” Roman commanded, as his goons pulled out a small handheld carrier with cylindrical canisters and they started picking the store clean. Until…

“Hey, you. Hands up” one of the goons said approaching a hooded figure, but they ignored him. “I’m talking to you.” The goon said as he shook the figure, gaining the attention of the girl in a red cloak. She took off her headset, the music still playing. “I said, hands up.” The goon said aiming his gun at her.   
“Are you…robbing me?” she asked,  
“No, I’m offering a free vacation.” He sarcastically answered. 

“Really?” the girl asked, her eyes sparkling a bit,

“NO! I’m robbing you” the goon clarified, slightly annoyed that the girl in front of him had not noticed the sarcasm.

“Ohhh” the girl said, realizing what was going on. The goon was sent flying to the front of the store. Roman looked at the dazed goon before looking at another that was guarding the door. 

“Go see what that was.” He said, motioning to the back of the store, only to then see the goon he just sent to investigate get flung out the front window by a girl in a red cloak.

As she stood to her full height, which was not very tall, her weapon unfolded, revealing a large scythe. Roman and his goons looked through the now shattered window at the girl, who looked back at them, smirking slyly. This was Ruby Rose.   
“Don’t just sit there, go get her.” Roman said gesturing to the girl.

The goons all ran out and charged her. Ruby wasted no time dispatching the closest goon, hitting him with the blunt side of her scythe, Crescent Rose, spinning it around her back, striking a second goon, before firing the rifle, using the recoil to launch herself around the intersection taking down the rest of Roman’s goons. The last goon, still in a daze, landed on his back at Roman’s feet.   
“you were worth every cent…you _truly were_ ” Roman said the last part through gritted teeth. Police sirens echoed in the distance. “well, little red riding hood, this has been an…interesting…night, but I’m afraid this is where you say goodbye.” Roman said dropping his cigar and crushing it under his shoe as he lifted his cane to aim it at Ruby. The bottom of the cane flipped up to become a sight, the cane was also a gun. Ruby jumped onto Crescent Rose, using the recoil to send herself into the air, avoiding the explosion caused by Roman’s attack. Once she landed, Ruby looked around and saw Roman climbing a ladder to the roof of a nearby building. 

“don’t wait for me, go get him” the shopkeep called from inside his store. Ruby fired Crescent Rose, launching to the rooftop,  
“Hold it right there!” Ruby said as she landed.

“Someone’s persistent.” Roman grunted annoyed. A bullhead raised into the air from behind him, allowing Roman to get on. “Well Red, it’s been fun, I really did have a blast.” Roman through a red crystal at ruby, which landed at her feet, before Ruby could react Roman shot the dust crystal.

A huntress landed in front of Ruby, using her semblance to block the large explosion. Having saved Ruby, the huntress waved her riding crop, blasting a barrage of plasma balls at the bullhead, shaking it, Roman flailed around as the ship shook and bounced, using his cane to better balance himself and get to the cockpit.

“Can you please deal with that huntress?” Roman said grabbing the second control stick. A woman stood from the pilot’s seat and walked to the cargo hold. Her face shrouded in shadow, she ran her hands across the sleeves of her dress, causing the engravings to glow, with a wave of her hands a fireball was launched at Ruby and the huntress, exploding when it collided with another plasma ball, leaving shards of Dust on the rooftop. The woman waved her hand again and the Dust shards started to glow. The huntress pulled Ruby away from the shards as they blew up. The Huntress stood up again and waved her riding crop again, pulling down storm clouds, which rained down spike-shaped hail onto the bullhead.   
Roman’s eyes widened, “When I said, ‘do something’ I meant: DO SOMETHING USEFUL!” he yelled from the cockpit after a hail-spike broke the main window and impaled the seat next to him. The woman just groaned as she sent more fireballs at the huntress and Ruby who returned fire, Ruby using Crescent Rose to try and take out the bullhead’s engine, while the huntress intercepted the fireballs to keep Ruby from getting hit, however, she couldn’t continue her hail storm, which allowed Roman to pull the bullhead away and escape. The woman’s eyes glowed a faint orange as the bullhead’s door shut.

Ruby could barely contain her excitement, standing in front of her was a real huntress. “Can I get your autograph? Please?” Ruby innocently asked, stary eyed.

“You are coming with me, young lady” the huntress said as Ruby started to float thanks to the huntress’s semblance, and was carried off the roof. Ruby’s smile was gone now that she was in an interrogation room. The huntress was reprimanding her.   
“You were reckless and caused minor property damage. If it were up to me, you’d be going home right now with a pat on the back…” Ruby smiled with a small gasp hearing that. The blonde huntress fixed her glasses, her emerald green eyes holding a stern look at ruby, this woman was the very definition of professional, well-kept clothes, hair kept back and out of her face, say for a small lock that hung to the side, even her posture was practically perfect. This was Glynda Goodwhich. “And a slap on the wrist.” Glynda finished by hitting her riding crop onto the table to emphasize her point, causing Ruby to squeak in surprise. “Luckily for you it isn’t, and someone’s here that wants to have a word with you.” Glynda continued with a small sigh as the door to the room opened to reveal a man dressed in a green turtleneck, with a dark green vest and matching dress pants, and a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, and grey hair.   
This was Professor Ozpin. Ozpin stepped into the room, sipping from his mug, and holding a plate of cookies. “Ruby Rose, you…have silver eyes.” He said as he sat down.   
“Uhh, yeah?” Ruby confirmed, though not without a little confusion. 

“Tell me,” Ozpin began, motioning for Glynda to turn on the video, “where did you learn to fight like this?” Ozpin asked, referring to the video of Ruby fighting Roman’s men with Crescent Rose.   
“uh, signal academy?” Ruby answered as Ozpin set down the plate of cookies.

“They taught you to fight like an anime protagonist?” Ozpin asked watching Ruby devour all the cookies.   
“Wahl mosle my unke,” Ruby said with a mouth full of cookies. Ozpin and Glynda just looked at her, not sure what she said. Ruby swallowed the cookies before repeating herself “Well, mostly my uncle. He was a teacher there for a little bit, I used to be a terrible fighter until he took me under his wing, now I’m all Wacha, whaahh, whoosh” Ruby explained, making sound effects while waving her hands around for emphasis. 

“Well, I only know of one man that fights like that, a dusty old crow.” Ozpin said.   
“That’s my uncle” Ruby confirmed eating another cookie.   
“Well, what’s a girl like you doing at a school meant to train people for one of the deadliest jobs on the planet?” Opin asked, curious for Ruby’s reason.   
“I want to be huntress” Ruby answered simply.   
“you want to slay monsters? The fame and fortune catch your eye?” Ozpin continued his questioning, leaning back in his chair.   
“Actually, my mom and dad always told me to help others wherever I can, figured I might as well make a career out of it.” Ruby correct, “I only have two more years at Signal, then I’ll apply to Beacon, my sister is actually applying this year, she wants to be a huntress too.” Ruby finished her explanation.

“There are plenty of other jobs that help people, the police for example.” Glynda said, mentioning a different avenue that would still fit her stated desires.   
“Well yeah, and the police are nice, but huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic and cool and gwah! Ya know?” Ruby said gushing about her chosen career path.   
“Do you know who I am?” Ozpin asked.   
“You’re professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy.” Ruby answered.   
Ozpin smiled “Hello.” he said.   
“Nice to meet you” Ruby responded.   
“So, you want to come to my school?” Ozpin asked placing his elbows on the table.   
“More than anything.” Ruby said.   
“If that’s true, we’d be happy to have you.” Ozpin said extending his hand.   
“Really?” both Ruby and Glynda asked.

“Yes, I expect to see you at the initiation.” Ozpin confirmed.   
“uh, yeah, okay!” Ruby said, now excitedly shaking Ozpin’s hand.

“Then that will be all, you’re free to go, Miss Rose” Ozpin said as the two stood up.   
“Thank you thank you thank you!” Ruby said as ran outside, almost exploding with joy, stopping as she got to the street, as she realized she just got moved ahead two years.

“Ozpin, what are you thinking?” Glynda asked as the two left the police station.   
“I am thinking we can’t let our enemies get even the chance at getting to her.” Ozpin said as he walked down the road towards Beacon.   
“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Glynda said, slightly shaking her head.   
“You and I both…” Ozpin whispered.

(scene change)

“I can’t believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!” a girl with Blonde girl with lilac eyes with two golden bracelets around her wrists said as she gave Ruby a bear hug. This was Yang Xio-Long.

“Yang, stoop” Ruby complained as her sister let go.

“But I’m so proud of you! Come on, aren’t you excited?” Yang asked.   
“Of course, I am, but Yang, I just got moved up two years.” Ruby said rubbing her arm shyly.   
“I know! Everyone here is going to think you’re the bee’s knees.” Yang said with a more chipper tone than the slightly gloomy Ruby.   
“But I don’t wannabe ‘the Bee’s knees’ I just wannabe a normal girl with normal knees” Ruby protested.

“The robbery was one of many perpetrated by the wanted criminal mastermind: Roman Torchwick. Who is still at large, if you have any information in regards to his whereabouts please contact the Vale PD. Back to you Lisa.” A news report said, Adam sighed, he had hoped Vale would be little quieter, but it seems criminal activity was just as prominent here as in Anima, returning his attention to the news broadcast.   
“In other news, the local Faunus Civil Rights protest turned violent when the assembly was high jacked by the extremist group: The White Fang. The once peaceful organization-” Lisa Lavender said before the broadcast was cut off and a projection of Glynda appeared and gave a speech about Beacon and becoming Huntsmen, Adam didn’t pay much attention, though he did notice someone running to the transport’s restroom, holding his mouth shut.

“poor guy” was all he said returning to his meditation. Only to be interrupted but two girls running past saying something he did not catch. “this…this is going to be a long year.” Adam said with a sigh.

(scene change)

After the transport ship docked, Adam walked into the main courtyard, admiring the ivory columns, and shining buildings, until he heard an explosion. Immediately Adam grabbed Wilt, the red in his hair glowing, ready to fight, only to see a small dust bottle land at his feet. “wait what?” Adam asked picking the small bottle up, noticing the symbol on the side. “oh no…please don’t tell me” Adam prayed as he looked at the source of the explosion to find two girls, one dressed in a white dress, with a white jacket, white heel boots, and her white hair tied in a side ponytail. This is Weiss Schnee. Yelling at a girl wearing mostly black and red, with short black and red hair, and silver eyes. “Of course…” Adam said walking over, no reason to leave someone to deal with an angry Schnee.   
“This is exactly what I was talking about!” Weiss yelled angrily, as Adam walked into earshot.   
“I said I was sorry! ‘Princess’!” Ruby snapped back.   
“Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of dust propellant in the world.” Adam corrected, making his presence known.   
“Finally, some recognition.” Weiss said, growing smug.   
“The same Schnee dust company, famous for its borderline illegal labor force, questionable business partners, and the family’s general holier than thou attitude they have towards everyone they ever meet.” Adam continued holding out the bottle of dust with a smug look on his face.   
“wha…! I… The nerve of…! AH!” Weiss sputtered angrily before storming off in a huff after grabbing the bottle from Adam.

“I promise I’ll make this up to you!” Ruby called. Adam just walked away, satisfied with his work. He knew that last part was not necessary, but he could not resist the chance.

Adam walked around the school’s wide-open area, but he realized something. He was lost. “There should really be a sign or something.” Adam said as he looked around. In his absentminded wondering he walked into a girl with Blonde hair and Lilac eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Adam apologized.   
“it’s cool, you heading to the orientation?” Yang asked.   
“yeah, except I got turned around and I’m kinda lost” Adam replied.   
“Well, you’re going in the wrong direction. A friend of my told me the way, it’s that building, I’m heading there now. Gotta get there early to save my sister a seat. Cya later.” Yang said as she walked away, leaving Adam to continue his walk through the Beacon grounds. Until it was officially time for the orientation. At that time, Adam walked into the main auditorium.

The group of students all quieted down when Ozpin tapped the mic. “I’ll…keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.” Ozpin said, monotone, and dryly. As Ozpin walked away off the stage, Glynda stepped up to the mic.   
“You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.” She said. Students filed out of the auditorium and filtered into the ballroom. Adam was left wondering what had Ozpin so out of it. it was almost like he wasn’t there.

(scene change)

As night fell and the students all started settling in. Adam took out Wilt and began sharpening it on a grindstone he had brought, making sure to stay quiet as not to disturb the other students. “It’s like a big slumber party!” he heard from somewhere in the room. Adam continued to look over what he had done, from leaving the White Fang, to applying to join Beacon. Adam could not help but wonder if he made the write choice, the White Fang had continued to become more destructive and violent after he left, could he have changed that if he stayed? “Yoohoo” Adam heard a familiar voice, turning to the source Adam saw the blonde girl he met earlier, with the girl that Weiss Schnee was yelling at. “I think you two know- oh hey, it’s you!” The blonde said.   
“Hello again. To the both of you” Adam greeted. 

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Yang Xio-Long, and this is my sister Ruby.” Yang introduced while Ruby gave a small wave.   
“Nice to officially meet you, I’m Adam Taurus” Adam introduced himself. Unfortunately, Adam had horrible social skills and an awkward silence fell over the three.   
“Nice night isn’t it?” Yang asked, trying to break the ice.

“It is, and I will continue to enjoy it…after I finished sharpening my blade…after you leave” Adam said mentally kicking himself for his terrible social skills.   
“Does it have a name?” Ruby asked, curiously.   
“What?” Adam asked.   
“Your weapon, did you name it?” Ruby asked again.   
“Oh, it’s named Wilt and Blush. The sheath is part shotgun so I can fire my sword to disorient my opponent.” Adam explained.   
“That’s really cool.” Ruby said as she was almost drooling over Wilt and Blush.   
“What’s this splatter design on the blade?” Yang asked, noticing a deeper red in a splatter formation on the red blade of Wilt.   
“it’s a…reminder. To never be careless in battle ever again” Adam said, a solemn look on his face. “It’s the same reason that I want to become a huntsman.” He finished.   
“Oh, I want to be a huntress because of the books Yang would read to me when I was little.” Ruby said. “That’s what we’re here for, to help people, and I wanna help everyone I can.” She continued.   
“That’s rather ambitious for a child.” Adam smiled slightly.   
“Oh I am so proud of you” Yang said giving Ruby another bear hug, with Ruby fighting against it and the two started fighting, Adam just silently watched.   
“Will you be quiet!?” Weiss Schnee angrily asked as she stomped over “I am trying to sleep- Oh not you again!” Weiss and Yang said the last part together.   
“Guys she’s right, people are trying to sleep” Ruby tried to play mediator.   
“Oh so now you’re on my side?”

“What do you have against my sister?”   
“Guys…!” the three started arguing.

“Yup, this is going to be a long year…” Adam said walking out to but his weapon in his locker.

(To be Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! yeah! alright, like last time, tell me what I should edit, what you liked, what you didn't, you know, let's make this a great fanfic!


	3. Initiation

The sun shone, and birds chirped, morning had arrived, and the students were waking up and prepping for the initiation ahead. Adam normally would wake up peacefully, but today he woke up to some ginger girl bouncing off the walls yelling about how it was morning. Adam groaned, packing his bag, and making his way to get ready for the day. Adam checked his eye-patch, making sure it hadn’t moved or fallen off. Adam placed his bag in his locker, taking out Wilt and Blush, hooking them onto his belt, his toothbrush still in his mouth.

“Will all first-year students please head to Beacon cliff for initiation” Glynda’s voice came from a loudspeaker. Adam finished his daily routine and made his way to the cliff.

The locker room was bustling with students, different conversions overlapping, and Ruby Rose sighing in relief, catching her sister’s attention. “Finally getting into the swing of things, Rubes?” Yang asked, checking her Ember Celica.

Ruby took Crescent Rose out of her locker “Oh yes, finally, no more of that terrible small talk or getting to know you junk, now my baby gets to do the talking” Ruby answered, once again, drooling over her weapon. Yang sighed.

“Ruby, if you don’t make friends, how are you gonna grow up?” she asked placing a hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

Ruby groaned in annoyance “You sound just like Dad…!” she protested, “What does making friends have to do with becoming a huntress, and plus, I am growing up just fine. I drink milk.” Ruby finished as she crossed her arms, Crescent Rose now resting on her lower back.

“You know what I mean Ruby, you are an amazing fighter alone, but you’ll be even better when you work with others. Have you thought about teams yet, is there anyone you might wanna be on a team with?” Yang tried to convince Ruby.

“Uhm… I was thinking I could just be on your team?” Ruby said, sounding shy again, while twiddling her thumbs.

“Ruby, you can’t cling to me for our whole time at Beacon, you’ve gotta come outta your shell.” Yang sighed hearing Ruby’s team plan.

The continued like this as they left the room, Yang couldn’t help but feel Ruby was being-

/-/

“Ridiculous!” A young blonde boy with blue eyes, white armor, a black hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers said walking through the locker room, “there’s no way I put my stuff in locker one thousand eight hundred thirteen last night, I’d remember having to count that high” this was Jaune Arc. Jaune walked past Weiss Schnee and a Red head with bronze armor, the redhead caught Jaune’s attention, but he couldn’t place why, he had no idea who she was, he’d figure it out later, might as well try to get some teammates. Jaune walked over to Weiss, he remembered her mentioning him in a somewhat flattering manner, so he hoped he could use that to get Weiss on his team. He wasn’t proud of it, but if was going to achieve his goal, he needed a strong team, and Weiss was a good start, he hoped.

“Hey there, Snow-angel, I couldn’t help but hear your...interest in me? If you want, I can pull some strings, get you a space on team Jaune” Jaune said, faking confidence.

Weiss groaned, realizing the, less than perfect, example of a boy from her rant the day prior had heard her. “Look, I’m flattered, but not interested” she simply stated, though slightly snobby. Leaving Jaune somewhat deflated.

“I’d be happy to join your team, Jaune” the redhead spoke, leaning over Jaune’s shoulder. Jaune looked over at the redhead, she had bronze armor, a red sash around her waist, and green eyes. Jaune had no idea who this was, but one teammate is better than no teammate.

“Well I could make some calls, if you think you're up for it, spots are filling up fast Weiss” Jaune’s fake confidence returned.

“Oh come on, do you know who this is?” Weiss interjected in disbelief.

“Not at all” Jaune replied.

“This is Pyrrha Nikos” Weiss said, but Jaune showed no reaction, “she graduated top of her class at Sanctum?” Weiss explained.

“Gazoontight” Jaune said, thinking Weiss just sneezed.

“She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row” Weiss was trying to get Jaune to know who Pyrrha was, to now avail.

“The what?” Jaune was still confused.

“She’s on the front of Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes!” Weiss finally yelled.

“Woah! Really!?” Jaune excitedly said “They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!” he finished.

“Yeah, it was fun too bad the cereal isn’t that good for you” Pyrrha shrugged.

“So do you really think someone like you deserves to have her on your team?” Weiss asked

“No…” Jaune asked dejectedly, until… “Oh please have pity Weiss, I need help!” Jaune raised his voice shaking Weiss.

“Pyrrha, little help?!” Weiss pleaded, Pyrrha took her spear and used it to catch Jaune’s hoodie and pin him to a locker, causing him to sulk.

“Help is an understatement.” Weiss walked away in a huff.

“I’m sorry” Pyrrha said as she retrieved her spear, “I hope you find what you’re looking for, Jaune” she finished as she walked away.

Jaune sighed as slid down the side of the locker “what am I gonna do?” he asked out loud.

“I’d avoid shaking people while yelling, that tends to throw people off” another student said, dressed in robes native to Anima, with a pink streak in his hair and pink eyes. This was Lie Ren. “but then again, that’s just me.” he said helping Jaune back to his feet.

“Come on Renny!” a girl with orange hair with cyan eyes called as she left the locker room.

“Coming Nora, come on, initiation is about to start” Ren said as he and Jaune followed.

/-/

The cliff side overlooked a lush green forest that stretched out for miles, the students were lined up at the edge of the cliff standing on small square plates, Ozpin and Glynda standing in front of them.

“There is an ancient temple’s ruins deep in the forest, make your way there once the test starts, you’ll find a selection of relics there. Take one and return here. Our professors will be observing and grading you, but they will not assist you. The Emerald Forest is a dangerous place, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die.” Ozpin explained.

“You all may have heard rumors about teams, allow me to dismiss these rumors.” Glynda began, “You will be assigned teams today, and they will be completely random” she finished.

“Huh?” Ruby asked, startled.

“Also, the first person you make eye contact with after the test begins will be your partner for the next four years.” Ozpin chimed in.

“What!?” Ruby gasped with a shattering of her world.

“Any questions?” Ozpin asked while looking around.

Jaune raised his hand, “uh professor?” he asked.

“No? Good, let's get started.” Ozpin said as a student was launched from the pad they were standing on.

“Professor Ozpin?” Jaune asked with his hand still raised as another student was launched, though now Ozpin was listening, “how exactly are we getting to the forest? Are you gonna drop us off or something?” Jaune questioned.

“No. you will be falling.” Ozpin corrected.

“Oh, did you pass out parachutes?” Jaune asked.

“No, you will be using your own landing strategy.” Ozpin corrected Jaune again.

“Oh, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYY!?” Jaune screamed as he was finally launched.

Ozpin sipped from his mug

/-/

The students soared through the air, employing their weapons, semblances, skills, and environment to land safely, except Jaune, who simply plummeted towards the ground screaming. While that was happening, Yang launched herself forward using Ember Celica. Ruby using crescent rose, and a bird, to land and start running, Weiss used her Glyphes to act as platforms to land on, and jump from. Pyrrha used her shield to bash through some trees before landing on a branch with a roll, readying her rifle, seeing Jaune flail and scream, Pyrrha spun her rifle around the mechanisms shifting and turning, transforming it into a spear, Pyrrha primed her throw, launched, and waited.

“Thank you Pyrrha!” Jaune called from the distance now being pinned to a tree.

“You’re welcome!” Pyrrha called back.

/-/

Yang poked her head through some bushes “Ruby? That you? Nope” Yang said, pulling back as two Ursas emerged from in front of her, though she nonchalantly tucked her aviators into her pocket. “You two wouldn’t happen to know where an old temple is would you?” Yang asked as the Ursas roared and charged her. Yang dodged and readied Ember Celica, chuckling at the Ursas, “you two couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn” she mocked, firing at one of the Ursas disorienting it when the bullet hit it’s skull armor. The second Ursa charged Yang, swiping its claws at her. Yang laughed again “see you can’t hit me at all” she continued her mocking. The first Ursa finally recovered from getting shot. It stalked forward, standing on its hind legs the Ursa grunted, it stomped its feet, placing its front legs back and resting them on its knees. Yang paused for a moment, a confident smile across her face “bring it.” she said as she cocked Ember Celica ready to fire again. There was a silent tension in the air as the Ursa and Yang stared each other down. Yang made the first move, firing Ember Celica to launch herself right at the Ursa which charged right at Yang. Yang used her smaller size and higher agility to keep from getting hit by the large devastating swings from the Ursa, but the Ursa wasn’t a push over, it repeatedly tanked any hit Yang landed, Yang jumped back and the Ursa landed back on all fours. 

“You’re not fooling around are y-” Yang was cut off when she noticed a single golden hair flutter in front of her face, dancing in the forest breeze until it landed softly on the ground. “You… You Monster!” Yang screamed, her lilac eyes turning a blazing red, Yang dashed forward, giving the Ursa an uppercut, and unleashing a barrage of punches and bullets into the Ursa’s torso. With one final blow Yang sent the Ursa crashing into a tree, its body dissolving into an inky black mist. The second Ursa tried to catch Yang from behind, only for a shotgun’s blast to ring out from the trees, and Wilt colliding with the Ursa’s skull, bouncing and spinning to have the blade now face downward, with Adam jumping from above, grabbing Wilt mid-air, and decapitating the Ursa in one fluid motion.

“I could have taken him” Yang said as her eyes changed back to their original lilac color.

“Sure you could’ve” Adam said sheathing Wilt as the Ursa dissolved.

Yang shrugged “I guess this means we’re partners” she said slinging her arm around Adam’s shoulder with a smile

“We still have to go get the relics if that’s going to last” Adam responded walking ahead of Yang, his hand still holding Wilt.

“Dude, do you ever relax?” Yang asked, taking note of Adam’s tense stance

“Yes, normally when I’m not in a grimm filled forest after getting thrown off a cliff” Adam said.

“Well I’m glad I got a familiar face, I hope Ruby is as lucky” Yang said as the two walked through the Emerald Forest.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine” Adam said as the two walked

/-/

Ruby Rose and her partner, Weiss Schnee, were currently arguing on the back of a Nevermore. Everything is going splendid.

/-/

“Why do you wear the eye patch?” Yang asked as Adam cut through some underbrush.

“Childhood trauma” Adam answered bluntly.

“Oh, uh, sorry” Yang said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Why? Not like you knew, and it’s a perfectly reasonable question to ask” Adam assured her.

“Wow you are really understanding about that” Yang said slightly bewildered.

“It happened a long time ago, the eyepatch is mostly to avoid making people uncomfortable” Adam said, cutting down another bush. The two walked into a clearing, with ruins laying at the far end. The two ran to the ruins, finding pedestals with chess pieces. “I guess these are the relics?” Adam asked as he looked over the relics.

“How about this cute pony?” Yang said cheerfully, picking up the White Knight piece.

“Might as well” Adam shrugged, the two were about to walk away when they heard a high pitched scream.

“Some girl is in trouble” Yang said, readying Ember Celica, as Adam grabbed Wilt.

“Incoming!” Ruby yelled as she plummeted from the sky, only to collide with Jaune and be sent into a tree.

“D-did your sister just fall out of the sky...?” Adam asked, pointing at the tree.

“Uh” was all Yang could get out before an Ursa roared and charged into the clearing, before collapsing and a girl with Orange hair was on its back.

“Aw, it’s broken.” she said sadly.

“Nora!” Ren said “don’t do that ever again” he said, trying to catch his breath, only to see Nora now missing from the back of the dead Ursa.

“W-wait. I’m not losing it right? She just rode in on an Ursa, right?” Adam asked, making sure he wasn’t crazy, as Nora took a White Rook piece while proclaiming,

“I’m queen of the castle, I’m queen of the castle” a few times.

“Well” Yang tried to speak before Pyrrha came running into view, with a giant deathstalker hot on her heels as she ducked, jumped, and dodged its violent swings and jabs of its claws and tail.

“She just...did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker chasing her?” Adam continued to question.

“Can we go two seconds without something crazy happening!?” Yang screamed.

Everything was silent for two seconds, as Ruby jumped down from the tree she had landed in thanks to Jaune.

“Yang!” Ruby cheerfully said, raising her arms for a hug.

“Ruby!” Yang was about to return the gesture, until-

“Nora!” Nora appeared between them, startling them and Adam, who gripped Wilt surprised by her sudden appearance.

Ren walked up, slightly tired and out of breath.

“I can’t believe you left me!” Weiss was heard from above, clinging to the talon of the Nevermore.

“I said to jump!” Ruby yelled back.

“She is going to fall” Ren said while looking up at Weiss.

“She’ll be fine” Ruby assured him.

“She fell” Adam corrected.

Jaune jumped from the tree, having just gotten loose from the branch that had snagged his leg, catching Weiss mid air. “Just dropping in?”he asked with a confident smile.

“Uh” Weiss tried to say something, before they both realized they were still falling. Jaune face planted onto the ground with a thump, and Weiss landed right on his back.

“My hero” Weiss sarcastically said.

“My back” Jaune strained.

The two made their way over to the others, only for Jaune to get tackled by Pyrrha when she was finally hit by the Deathstalker, launching her into Jaune.

“Hi Pyrrha” Jaune said as they stood back up.

“Hello again” Pyrrha smiled

The Deathstalker screeched, as it began to march towards the group.

“Great, now we can all die together” Yang said in a huff.

“Not if I can help it” Ruby responded, readying Crescent Rose, and charging the deathstalker.

“Ruby wait!” Yang called out as Ruby ran forward.

Ruby blocked a swing from the Deathstalker’s claw, unfortunately the blow was strong enough to knock her off balance, and then her cloak was caught by a Nevermore feather that had been forced into the ground like a blade by the very beast it belonged to.

“Ruby get out of there!” Yang yelled as she started running to help Ruby.

“I’m trying!” Ruby yelled back, tugging on her cloak.

The Deathstalker pulled back its tail, ready to strike. Ruby shut her eyes, waiting for the Deathstalker to hit her, but it never came. Ruby opened her eyes again to see the Deathstalker’s tail was frozen by a wall of ice.

“You are reckless, obnoxious, and don’t even get me started on your fighting style.” Weiss said walking over to Ruby from the wall of ice. “And I can be...difficult...but I will try to be better, if you stop trying to show off” she finished, helping Ruby back to her feet.

“I’m not trying to show off, I’m trying to show you I can do this” Ruby said as she stood up.

“You’re fine” Weiss said, walking back to the group, Yang hugging Ruby.

The Nevermore roared as it started to circle around.

“Uh, guys, that thing is coming back” Jaune said pointing at the Nevermore.

“What’s the plan?” Adam asked

“Our objective was to get the relic and get back to the cliffs, we don’t need to fight, it doesn’t help us” Ren said

“So let’s just do that” Ruby said, grabbing a White Knight piece. Jaune and Pyrrha took a White Rook piece

/-/

The group started to run, making their way back to the cliff, unfortunately the Nevermore landed on a set of ruins that were in front of the cliff, everyone ducked for cover. The Deathstalker crashed through the treeline.

“Looks like we have to fight” Adam said.

“Wonderful” Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

“Nora, get that Nevermore moving” Jaune ordered, Nora ran from cover, the others following suit. Nora fired a grenade at the Nevermore, the resulting explosion forced it to move and take to the skies. “Ren, me, Pyrrha, and Adam will take care of the deathstalker. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Nora, you guys have precision so you’ll be able to take down the Nevermore.” Jaune said as he drew his sword.

Everyone nodded and made their way to the ruins, Ren, Jaune, Adam, and Pyrrha stopping to fight the deathstalker, while Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Nora climbed the ruins to get a better vantage point to take down the Nevermore. Jaune and Pyrrha used their shields to keep the Deathstalker’s claws from making any major strikes, preventing it from taking the ruins down. Ren and Adam focused on its tail and legs. Adam used Wilt and Blush to keep the beast off balance while Ren kept the Tail pinned until the Deathstalker managed to pull Ren off the ground and throw him into a pillar, and Jaune got thrown back, landing by Nora. As Jaune got up the Nevermore launched a feather strike at them, forcing the two to duck out of the way, and the bridge gave out.

“We need to get back over there” Jaune said, watching as Adam and Pyrrha struggled to keep up with the Deathstalker.

“Okay” Nora smiled, knocking Jaune over with her Magnhild, hitting the edge of the bridge and launching Jaune back over the gap, screaming as he did, before pulling the trigger and blowing a grenade and launching herself alongside Jaune, smiling and laughing. Jaune landed while Nora hit the Deathstalker in the head, forcing it back, giving Pyrrha some breathing room. The recoil landed Nora back on the cliffside, but knocked Adam off as a result. Before falling too far, Adam used Blush’s recoil to send himself onto a part of the Ruin’s support pillars, running up the side and landing by Weiss.

The Nevermore screeched as it circled around to attack again. Yang fired Ember Celica, trying to hit the Nevermore as it approached. Adam climbed the ruins to get a better vantage point.

“Try to direct it to the clifface, we can use falling rubble to pin it” Ruby ordered, focusing her Crescent Rose and firing at the right side wing, Adam, Yang, and Weiss following her lead. The Nevermore flew lower, into the casom, knocking down another section of the ruins, causing Ruby, Weis, Adam, and Yang to start falling, but each used their weapons and speed to get back to the top of the ruins. Yang wasted no time firing at the Nevermore when she reached the top of the ruins. Adam opened fire from lower on the tower. Weiss and Ruby laying support fire. The Nevermore opened its maw as it flew past, catching Yang in its mouth. Yang, having stopped the Nevermore from eating her, started shooting into its mouth.

“You. are. Gonna. Regret this” Yang yelled as she fired Ember Celica.

Jaune and Pyrrha dodged a strike from the Deathstalker, Nora jumping in to damage the tail while it was stuck in the ground, the stinger getting torn, as it got its balance back.

“Pyrrah, shield throw, knock that stinger off” Jaune said pointing at the loose stinger.

Pyrrha nodded and threw her shield, cutting the golden stinger off and it dropped and punctured the top of the Deathstalker’s body.

“Nora, hit it” Jaune said as Nora jumped and smashed her hammer into the stinger, forcing it further into the deathstalker, killing it.

The three now stand triomphant, and Ren just fell over into frame, still recovering from getting thrown into a pillar of stone.

The Nevermore shook Yang off when it couldn’t take the pain of her onslaught, launching her into the cliffside. “That’s it” Ruby said as she got an idea.

“Feel free to share” Adam said as Yang ran up.

“We need to crash the Nevermore into the cliff, Weiss can then use ice dust to hold it there, then I can use Crescent Rose to cut its head off.” Ruby explained.

“It could work, but how are we gonna get the Nevermore to hit the cliff?” Weiss asked, watching the Nevermore begin to circle back.

“I can use my semblance, I should have enough power stockpiled to knock it into the cliff” Adam answered.

“There we go, but how are you gonna get up to the Nevermore to hit it?” Ruby asked.

“Yang?” Adam asked.

“Yeah” Yang looked over at Adam.

“Think you can get me up to the Never more as it passes?” Adam questioned.

“Easy” yang smirked.

Yang grabbed Adam’s hand as the Nevermore grew closer, Weiss and Ruby got into position, Ruby on the top of the tower, and Weiss at the base of the cliff. The Nevermore screeched again, and Yang fired Ember Celica, launching her and Adam into the air, before throwing Adam higher. Adam looked the Nevermore in the face, a smirk growing as the red in his hair and on his outfit started to glow. Adam took Wilt, sheathed, and used his weapon like a bat, hitting the Nevermore in the head, sending it sprawling into the cliffside, it tried to take to the skies again, only for Weiss to use ice dust to trap its tail. Ruby took this opportunity to activate her own semblance, using it intermittently to glad and use Crescent Rose to launch herself onto the cliffside, locking the Nevermore’s neck under the scythe blade, Weiss activated her glyphs to make a straight path to the top of the cliff, which Ruby ran along, firing Crescent Rose and pulling the Nevermore along with her, and decapitating it as she reached the top, while Adam and Yang landed next to Weiss.

“Not bad” Adam said, reattaching Wilt and Blush to his belt.

/-/

“Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, the four of you collected the black bishop piece. You shall henceforth be known as Team CRDL. led by Cardin Winchester.” Ozpin said, while silently hoping these four wouldn’t cause any trouble. “You may go” he dismissed them.

“Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, the four of you collected the White Rook pieces. You shall henceforth be known as Team JNPR. led by Jaune Arc.” Ozpin smiled.

“Wait what? Led by?” Jaune asked, Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune’s shoulder, only to knock him over.

“You are dismissed” Ozpin said, and the newly formed Team JNPR walked off the stage. “Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Adam Taurus, and Yang Xio-long, the four of you collected the White Knight piece, you shall be known as Team RWAY. led by Ruby Rose. make us proud Ruby” Ozpin said as he turned to face the rest of the audience.

“I’m so proud of you sis” Yang joyfully said, hugging Ruby.

“That concludes the entrance ceremony, you may all leave” Ozpin said turning back to team RWAY, “This should be an interesting four years” he said as he walked away sipping from his mug.

(To be continued) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so much longer than I wanted...  
> anyway, by now you know the deal, let me know what you think and tell how I can make it better  
> Cya next time!


	4. Class

Wiess grumbled quietly as she and the rest of RWAY walked down the hall to their new dorm.

“This is so exciting! My little sister is leading her own huntsmen team!” Yang cheered as she gave Ruby another hug.

“In training” Adam corrected, tucking his hands back into his sleeves.

“Eh, semantics” Yang replied rolling her eyes and shrugging.

Weiss grew more annoyed as the others continued their conversation. “This is anything but exciting” she spat as she opened the dorm’s door revealing four identical beds. “Oh wonderful” Weiss was clearly unhappy.

“What’s wrong? Upset you don’t have a twenty thousand thread count silk bed set?” Adam teased as he walked past into the room, tossing a duffle bag onto the far bed.

“Of course not. I brought my own” Weiss protested, and corrected as she walked in with Ruby and Yang not far behind, Adam couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“Then what’s wrong?” Ruby questioned looking out the window.

“Yeah, what’s got you so worked up? We have the rest of the day off” Yang agreed, laying on the bed just right of the window

“Him” Weiss said, pointing her finger at Adam, who looked up from the X-Ray and Vav comic he started to read.

“Why, what’s the problem?” Ruby asked, still not sure why her partner was agitated, though Adam’s face had grown a scowl, he had a hunch.

“Oh my goodness, you dolt, he’s a boy. Bunking with three girls. How can you not see the problem?” Weiss asked, as she gestured at Adam while she spoke, who’s scowl had changed to a look of confused bewilderment.

“So?” Ruby again wasn’t understanding, and Adam just watched everything play out.

“I can see what you mean, Weiss, but personally, I don’t mind” Yang said, rolling over and giving Adam a wink, who proceeded to look away and try to hide in his comic. “See? nothing to worry about” Yang confidently stated.

“Ugh, while this may be commonplace for you, I have...higher standards” Weiss said crossed her arms

“What do you mean by that? Ice Queen?” Yang asked, sitting up.

“Uhhh, maybe we should start unpacking? We’ve all had a long day, let’s just unpack so we can relax and get to know each other better” Ruby spoke up, trying to defuse the situation.

“She has a point, we’re going to be a team for the next four years, it’ll probably be best to not be at each other’s throats” Adam agreed, standing up and moving between Yang and Weiss.

“Ugh, fine” Weiss crossed her arms

The group then started unpacking their bags, setting up their own things, which soon proved difficult as they all started overlapping in a disjointed mess. Adam was putting his comics onto the shelf, only for Weiss to take them off and replace them with more conventional books.

“Do you mind?” Adam asked as he put his comics back in place

“No, proper literature is always a necessity” Weiss responded, taking the comics off the shelf, only for Adam to put them back. This continued for a few minutes, but eventually devolved into the two arguing about if comic books counted as literature.

Ruby and Yang focused on their own stuff, bringing in their bags and taking over the closet, well, part of it, the rest was full of Weiss’ luggage bags. Ruby set up some curtains using Crescent Rose...only to cut right through them when she turned around. Yang set up some posters, and Weiss and Adam were still arguing. This was basically the whole rest of their day.

/-/

The sun had set, the room was a mess, and everyone was tired, Ruby and Weiss had already fallen asleep. Yang was sowing the curtains back together, while Adam came out of the shower.   
“You can sow?” Adam asked sitting on his bed rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

“Yeah, I learned it for little things, and you never know, might come in handy” Yang shrugged as she continued, it wasn’t a half bad fix.

“You are not the type of girl I’d expect to know how to sow” Adam said as he laid down on his bed

“Well, Ruby’s cloak would always need repairs, and the last time Dad tried, he almost poked his eye out” Yang said as she straightened out the curtains to view her handy work.

“Could you not just buy a new cloak?” Adam sat back up a confused look on his face.

“Yeah, but that cloak is special, it was a gift from our mom” Yang said with a sad smile on her face as she remembered her mom while hanging the curtains. “I don’t want us to get rid of it, none of us do, it’s one of the few things she left behind” Yang said as she sat back on her bed and brushed her hair. “It’s special” She said, turning to look at Adam, finally noticing he didn’t have a shirt on. “Woah” Yang looked over Adam’s torso, while he was paying more attention to drying off his horns from his shower. “That’s a lot of scars” she continued.

“What? Oh, right, sorry about that” Adam responded, realizing he didn’t have his shirt.

“Are those from the same thing that caused you to need an eye patch?” Yang asked as she walked over to Adam, placing a hand on the largest one on his chest, she knew about how faunus were treated, but to see the result, she was taken aback for a moment.

“Not quite,” Adam said as he looked away “but, Yang, I came to Beacon to try and leave that all behind” he finished, his gaze locked on Wilt and Blush that were propped up next to his bed.

“Oh, sorry” Yang couldn’t help but wonder, ‘Who are you, Adam Taurus?’ she thought as the two went to their respective beds, and went to sleep.

/-/

The sun shined as Ruby stood in the center of the room, she held up a whistle.

BEEEEEEEP!

Ruby blew into the whistle, blasting its noise through the room, causing the other three to wake up in shock, with Yang throwing her pillow at Ruby, Weiss groggily getting up, only to trip over her books, and Adam… poor Adam.... He jumped out of bed, tried to grab Wilt, only to be still half asleep and just fell on his face, with Wilt falling on his head.

“Ow” Adam groaned, picking himself up “what time is it” he asked.

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is...Team building!” Ruby excitedly said

“You interrupted my beauty rest” Weiss said as she dusted herself off.

“I guess you haven’t had much sleep then” Adam snarked, rolling his eyes.

“Ugh...it’s too early to deal with you” Weiss retorted, crossing her arms.

“And this is exactly why we need team building exercising” Ruby stepped in holding up a notebook that had ‘Team RWAY’ scribbled onto it. “Come on, please?” Ruby asked, giving her signature puppy eyes.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt” Weiss said, followed by Adam nodding, Yang had finally stood up.

“Yes” Ruby excitedly bounced from her victory, “get dressed, we start now” she finished.

Adam went into the bathroom, Wilt and Blush, plus his clothes in hand.

/-/

After a minute or two, everyone was now fully dressed and ready to go, until Adam finally noticed the alarm clock, “It’s 8:45!” he yelled, frantically grabbing his Beacon uniform and rushed back into the dorm’s bathroom.

“Wait what’s wrong?” Ruby asked, looking at her partner

“We have class in fifteen minutes!” Weiss said, as she threw Ruby a uniform, who now realized how little time they had before class.

Yang had gotten up in the commotion and managed to get into her uniform, though she’d also managed to knock over one of Weiss’ larger luggage crates, and the three, now ready and in uniform ran out of the room, not realizing Adam was stuck in the bathroom thanks to the luggage now lodged in front of the door.

So the three members of Team RWAY, being joined by Team JNPR, got to the front of the dorm building, Yang realizing they were down a member “Where’s Adam?” she asked as they all ran down the pathway.

CRASH!

Adam came plummeting down from a window, and joined with the group now having escaped the dorm’s bathroom “You guys left me” he yelled angry that his team had forgotten him.

“We didn’t leave you… okay we left you, sorry!” Ruby said as they ran across the court yand

“They’re getting along well” Ozpin said, sipping his mug.

“I hope they don’t make a habit of being late, and Mr. Taurus will be replacing that window” Glynda replied looking at her tablet.

“As do I, but even you have to admit this is going to make for an eventful year” Oz said smiling.

“I’d like a little more peace and quiet, thank you” Glynda said, rolling her eyes.

Ozpin just shrugged and turned his attention to the shrinking figures of his students heading to class ‘I only hope they’ll be ready…’ he thought, as the two left towards the faculty building.

/-/

Professor Port, an older gentleman, a bit wider than he was in youth, but now has a fabulous mustache so it all evens out. Having just started his class, he wasn’t expecting two teams to burst through the door. “Ah, Team RWAY and Team JNPR, so good you could join us” Port said, looking down at the students that fell into his classroom.

The late students took their seats and the lecture, or story from his youth, continued. JNPR wasn’t taking the class very seriously, well, Ren and Pyrrha were taking notes and paying attention, Jaune and Nora were not. RWAY wasn’t much better, only Weiss was taking notes and paying attention to the story while Yang just fell asleep, Ruby was doodling and Adam was reading a comic book. This would be how they spent this class, it wasn’t anything they didn’t know, it was Grimm studies.

/-/

(I am not writing a full class of nothing happening so we will skip a majority of class time because no one wants to read that, so I'll start a class, explain what it is, and sprinkle in anything else I need to add. BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM)

/-/

Professor Port finished his story with “in the end, I had the beast caught and returned home a hero. Now, you may be wondering what this has to do with being a huntsman or huntress. Allow me to enlighten you, a huntsman is focused, a huntsman is honorable, a huntsman is focused, and a huntsman protects those that cannot protect themselves.” Port explained.

While Professor Port was talking, Weiss was getting more and more annoyed by Ruby’s childish antics, she hadn’t been paying attention at all.

“Now, who amongst you believes they hold these qualities?” Port asked, looking around the room.

“I do, sir” Weiss stood up and raised her hand, while answering Port’s question.

“Very good, then please, step forward and face your opponent” Port said, gesturing to a cage with a pair of red glowing eyes staring out at the class.

Weiss left and changed to her normal clothes and primed her rapier, taking a moment before returning to the classroom to look at the scar on her eye, she was going to prove herself a true huntress.

Weiss walked back in and stood on the opposite side of the front of the room from the cage as Port took his own weapon down from above the whiteboard. “Be prepared, and...Begin!”  With that Port used the blade of his weapon to cut through the lock and the front of the cage fell.

The shadowy figure emerged from the shadows of the steel prison, a Boarbatusk, a creature of Grimm. Its eyes blazed with hatred, anger, bloodlust, a red glow burned through the white skull armor that made up its head. The Grimm stalked forward, its eyes, those red eyes, locked onto Weiss. The beast snarled.

“Go Weiss!” Yang cheered

“Fight” Adam lazily pumped his fist in the air, while reading his comic

“Yeah, represent Team RWAY!” Ruby called out.

“Ruby! I am trying to focus!” Weiss snarked back at Ruby.

This; however, gave the Boarbatusk its moment to strike, and wasted no time, charging Weiss the moment she looked away, forcing Weiss to be on the defensive. The Grimm’s hardened tusks clashed against Weiss’s blade, forcing her off balance, and knocking her back. Weiss grunted from the impact, quickly trying to regain her composure. 

“Weiss, go for the stomach, there’s no armor!” Ruby yelled

“Stop telling me what to do!” Weiss yelled back, again taking her attention away from the fight, and getting hit by the Boarbatusk's spin attack, knocking her weapon out of her hand. Weiss used her semblance and created Glyphs to jump around the Grimm as it bashed and crashed around the area, trying to kill its prey, unintentionally knocking Weiss’ weapon away.

Port sighed, he could see Weiss’ potential, and he knew her merit, but she was too unrefined.

Weiss landed on the ground, and dodged a spin attack, while she grabbed her rapier, the Boarbatusk spun around and charged her while her back was turned, only for her to spin herself and stab her sword into its tusk, and using her glyphs to equal the Grimm’s force. The Boarbatusk, though disoriented, didn’t turn back, it was out for blood, and tried to use a spin attack on Weiss again.

Weiss activated her semblance again, creating a glyph that acted as a barrier and the Boarbatusk bounced off and landed on its back, struggling to get back to its feet. Weiss took this opportunity and jumped into the air, activating another glyph that launched her into the stomach of the Grimm, her rapier stabbing though and pinning into the ground. The Boarbatusk died, its body dissolving into an inky black mist.

"Impressive Miss Schnee, very good work" Port said, clapping his hands as the bell rang. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, please remember to do the assigned readings, dismissed" Port said as the students filed out of the room. Some asking if he had mentioned reading anything during class, while others were questioning if they even had a textbook. Weiss stormed out, with Ruby going after her. Adam and Yang walked out of the room, JNPR following them

(to be continued)


	5. Night-Time-Talks

Ruby caught up to Weiss, getting her partner's attention by grabbing her shoulder. “Weiss, what was that about? I thought you wanted to be a team” Ruby asked, as Weiss looked over her shoulder. 

“Not a team led by you” Weiss sneered, as she turned to walk away, “Ozpin made a mistake letting you come here” she finished, walking away.

Ruby looked down, she wondered if Weiss was right, did Ozpin make a mistake? Was she ready for this? Ruby started to walk away, and right into Ozpin.

“That went well” Ozpin chuckled at his own joke as he sipped his mug.

“Was she right? Did you make a mistake?” Ruby asked, her silver eyes pleading for an answer.

“Ruby, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet, and I have to live with each and every single one of them, and the consequences that come with them; however, letting you into my school…” Ozpin trailed off, his own eyes dull, with sadness laying within them.

“Was it?” Ruby asked again, regaining Ozpin’s attention.

“That remains to be seen” Ozpin said, being pulled back to reality.

“And making me the leader of my team?” Ruby continued her questioning

“Being a leader is not simply a title you carry into battle, it is a mantle you must uphold at all times, because if you are not at your best all the time, what reason do you give others to follow you?” Ozpin answered, sipping from his mug as he finished.

“I guess that makes sense, but, what if I can’t do it?” Ruby’s doubt was clear.

“You’ll never know without trying, this is all a leap of faith as it were, you have to take that first step” Ozpin assured his student.

Ruby thought about what Ozpin said, “Thank you, professor” Ruby said as she thought more about his words. Ozpin walked away.

/-/

Weiss walked out onto the balcony, seeing Professor Port, she approached her instructor.

“Professor Port” Weiss gained Port’s attention, “I enjoyed your lecture” Weiss said.

“Of course you did, you have the heart and soul of a true huntress, but I don’t believe that was all you wanted to tell me, young Schnee” Port responded noticing Weiss’ slight frown.

“Well, yes, I wanted to ask, do you think I would make a better leader than Ruby?” Weiss asked, looking up to Port for an answer.

“Absolutely not” Port was blunt in his delivery.  
“What, even knowing my capabilities?” Weiss was shocked “You’ve seen what I am capable of” she continued

“What I see is a spoiled little girl who has never been told ‘no’ in her life” Port once again blunt

“That isn’t true” Weiss tried to argue, but she knew he was right “mostly..” She trailed off.

“I have trusted Ozpin for many years, he’s yet to steer me wrong” Port began to speak “I trust him with my life” Port continued, “Miss Schee, can you honestly tell me that you think those in power will change their minds by seeing your poor behavior?” he questioned.

“I guess not” Weiss couldn’t find a fault in Port’s logic, he was right.

“Instead of trying to prove how good of a leader you could have been, focus on being the best teammate you are now. No one ever lived a good life focusing on what they don’t have” Port advised as he turned to walk away. 

“Thank you professor” Weiss thanked Port as he left, though she sat down to think, and fully understand both what Port said, what she’d done, and what she should do now.

/-/

The sun had set, the sky was dark, dotted with stars, as the pale fractured moonlight glistened alongside them. The night was quiet and peaceful. Weiss walked into her dorm, finally done with her self reflection, well, for now. She noticed Adam wasn’t there, but a lot of the clutter had been organized and cleared away, Weiss then noticed Ruby had a pile of books and homework laying on her bed as she slept.  
“Ruby?” Weiss whispered to see if Ruby was able to wake up, she did.

“Huh, Weiss? I-I was studying and I was tired, and-” Ruby was cut off by Weiss putting her hand over Ruby’s mouth.

“How do you take your coffee?” Weiss calmly asked.

“I- I don’t” Ruby was cut off again.

“Just tell me” Weiss said

“Uh, cream and five sugars” Ruby answered

“Okay...uh, Ruby” Weiss said as she looked at Ruby, “I’m sorry about how i’ve acting, and I want you to know that from now on, I will work hard to be the best teammate you’ve ever had” she finished

“Thanks Weiss” Ruby smiled.

Weiss left the room, closing it behind her and walked to the dorm’s common area.

/-/

Weiss walked into the kitchen area where she found Adam, staring out the window with a cup of tea steeping next to him

“Adam, what are you doing up?” Weiss asked walking over to the coffee pot.

“Couldn’t sleep, decided to meditate and get some tea to relax” he answered without turning his head.

Weiss looked over at Adam, noticing Wilt and Blush strapped to his hip “and the sword?” she asked, gesturing to the very blade.

“Uh, just, being ready for anything” Adam responded, hesitating as he looked for an answer.

“Like what? Adam, you’re at Beacon academy. No one’s going to attack you in the middle of the night” Weiss couldn’t help but question her teammate.

“Yeah, right…” Adam’s voice trailed off as his vision returned to the shattered moon through the window.

Weiss looked at Adam, her eyes finally landing on his horns, she shifted as different questions fluttered in and out of her head, and one managed to slip out.

“What was it like?” She asked

“What?” Adam asked, his attention finally being placed on Weiss, “what do you mean?” he continued.

“What...What was it like, growing up as a Faunus?” Weiss asked, though she was hesitant.

“Oh… It wasn't easy.” Adam began. “I lived in Mantle when I was little, my parents worked in an SDC mine until...an accident. After that, I was taken in by a family that was visiting and I lived with them and...took part in their family business” Adam hid his white fang ties, knowing their reputation, he couldn’t risk how Weiss would react. “Kinda a far cry from the fancy atlas elite childhood you had, right?” Adam redirected the question.

“You think it was all butlers, maids, and spoiling?” Weiss asked.

“Was it?” Adam retorted

“That was part of it, but” Weiss looked down for a moment, “when all eyes are you, appearances have to be kept up” she continued “and that means you can’t ever be less than perfect” Weiss spoke through grit teeth. There was a short silence before the coffee pot beeped. “And a temperamental parent, and an organized crime circuit working to ruin your family’s lives never made a very good combination” Weiss finished as she started to actually make Ruby’s coffee.

“Organized crime?” Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, back then it wasn’t anything criminal, it was the early white fang, but…” Weiss trailed off as she stirred the coffee. “But their actions, noble of course, led to my family’s image being tarnished, and that was something my father wouldn’t let stand, adding that to his temper, well… it wasn’t as peaceful a childhood as people may think” she finished.

Adam wasn’t quite sure what to say, he wasn’t expecting that, who would? Adam just stared at Weiss for a moment, eventually he spoke “guess we all have a less than ideal childhoods” was all that came out of his mouth.

“Guess so” Weiss replied as she picked up the mug of coffee. “Adam” she spoke while turning to him. “I want to apologise, for both my behavior, and for the way my family’s company has treated Faunus. I want to change that, and I want things to be better” Weiss looked down “A lot of this whole divide is my family’s fault, and it isn’t right” she finished.

Adam was quiet, he wasn’t sure what to say, how could he? For a large part of his life the thought of a Schnee, one of the most divisive families on Remnant, being genuinely apologetic, or even acknowledging how the faunus have been treated never once came to his mind, he was shocked.

“Good night Adam” Weiss said, as she walked to the door “and you’ve over steeped your tea” she said over her shoulder, causing Adam to realize his tea was still sitting on the counter steeping.

“Oh…” was all Adam could say as he started making his tea again.

/-/

Adam stared out the window again, he had been like this for most of the night, as the rest of his team slept. His eyes shifted over to his teammates, they were all asleep, and Adam couldn’t help but question his choice to come to Beacon. Was it right? Did he deserve a second chance? Could he be a huntsman even with the blood on his hands? Adam had killed before, and as far as he was concerned, he was responsible for every death caused by the white fang after that day.

Adam laid down, and closed his eyes, his mind still swirling with thoughts and doubts.

/To be Continued/

**Author's Note:**

> okey-dokey, be honest, good or bad? first time writing this sort of thing so I want to get it right.  
> all constructive criticism is welcome, meaning if you think I did something wrong, tell me what I can do to make it better, I'm always happy to hear new perspectives.  
> I know this was short but like I said, first time writing, I'm still getting used to this.


End file.
